


Lego Towers

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [36]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby!Jack, Daddy!Mark, Gen, Little!Ethan, Little!Jack, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy!tyler, jealous!ethan, nsap, toddler!ethan, uncle!mark, uncle!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 39 of 'Regression Oneshots'.





	Lego Towers

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from anon: Little Ethan is on a mission, and that mission is to build the greatest tower ever!!! He manages to stack nearly all his legos together when, from the stairs, come Jack from his nap! (wearing, of couse, a dinosaur onesie) Mark settles him on the couch to prepare a bottle, but Jack crawls over to investigate. The inevitable happens, and Jack knocks the tower over. Tyler and Mark are Positive that tears are incoming when they hear it fall, only to hear giggles instead! Ethan had figured that when Jack woke up he'll knock down anything vaguely tower-shaped, and so wanted to create the Ultimate Tower so that 1) he had something to do while Jack's asleep and 2) Jack would have a Spectacular time destroying something! After both their giggles die down, and cleaning up All the scattered legos, Ethan is just happy to have made Jack so happy! (I just had to share this little scenario that popped into my head after the rereading of your fic!! Hope you like it!!)
> 
> Find me on tumblr: firecrackerwrites

Ethan hadn't moved for nearly the entire hour that Jack had been napping. Enveloped in the type of singular concentration that only came from hyper-focus, he'd dumped out all the large Lego bricks and managed to build the most impressive tower he'd made to date. Mark and Tyler had sat on the sofa, watching New Girl and occasionally checking in on Ethan's progress. They hadn't wanted to speak up lest he get distracted and lose all his progress. Ethan had worked through every block but five or six by the time Jack started to fuss on Mark's monitor. Mark got up and stretched slowly, taking the monitor extension with him as he moved up the stairs to get Jack out of bed. Once he'd gotten Jack's diaper changed, Mark brought him back downstairs to get his after-nap bottle mixed up. He looked (at least in Mark's opinion) cute as he could be in his dinosaur onesie. 

"M'kay, Bug. You sit here with Tyler and I'll go get your bottle fixed." Mark settled the baby on the sofa cushions and patted his head softly. Whistling to himself, Mark bustled off to the kitchen and started to get Jack's bottle mixed up. Tyler settled back and patted his lap in invitation, but Jack seemed fixated on Ethan's tower instead, wiggling himself off the sofa butt first and plopping to the carpet. Making in inquisitive noise in the back of his throat, Jack crawled over to where Ethan was sitting and snapping the Legos together, sitting for a moment and just hugging his blanket as the sleepy fog went away from his brain. Once Ethan had finished snapping all the Legos together, Jack reached out to examine it with his hands, blanket flopping into his lap. Ethan, surprisingly, sat back and let him do what he wanted to. He just watched as Jack pushed and poked and grabbed until the tower started to fall over, crashing to the floor. Tyler leaned forward a little, feet coming down off the coffee table-- typically that was a recipe for Ethan to start crying because all his hard work had been ruined. Mark came strolling back a moment later and frowned at the carnage, waiting to see what would happen. 

Ethan let out a little giggle, and Jack followed suit when he figured out that Ethan wasn't upset with him. "What's um, what's goin' on there, bud?" Tyler spoke up. Ethan bounced excitedly and swiveled to look at Tyler with a big smile. "Made a tower for the baby to knock over! He likes to knock them down if I don't get sad, so I made him one  _to_  knock down! I wasn't playin' with anything, so it's okay for him to knock them down. Plus, it's  _boring_  when the baby naps and I don't have anyone to play with." he explained, starting to pick up the scattered Legos. 

"Oh." Tyler looked over at Mark, who shrugged right back, pleasantly surprised at Ethan's sudden kindness. "That's real sweet of you, bud." 

"Alright, munchkin," Mark put the bottle down and held out his arms. "C'mon, Jackabug. Time for your bottle." Jack hummed happily, turning himself around on his knees and crawling over to the sofa. "Okay. Come on up here," Mark coaxed, sitting down and patting at the sofa playfully until Jack had hauled himself up. "There we go, good boy." He praised, Jack wiggling happily as he situated himself in Mark's lap. "Ah, no," he reminded as Jack started to grab for the bottle, laying down in his lap. "No, you gotta let Daddy do it. You're just gonna find a way to get it everywhere if I let you do it." Jack settled down and Mark smiled softly. "There we go, bud. You settle down and drink your milk." 

"Daddy?" Ethan piled all his Legos back into the plastic bucket. 

"What's up, Eth?" Tyler swapped the tv show over to something more kid friendly and smiled at Ethan. 

"C'n you make me some juice, please?" 

"Sure thing. You wanna come pick out your cup?" Tyler stood up and Ethan trotted along at his side as they went into the kitchen, hanging off his hand. It was so cute that Tyler couldn't bring himself to tell him to stop long enough for him to pour the juice. Instead he put the juice into the cup one handed and let Ethan cling for as long as he wanted. "Daddy?" Ethan hummed.

"What, buddy?" Tyler sat back down on the sofa and held out the cup of juice. 

"C'n I sit in your lap?" ah. So he was a little jealous that Jack got that sort of attention. 

"Course you can." Ethan's eyes lit up and he scrambled to sit in Tyler's lap, holding his cup to his stomach securely. 

"Thank you, Daddy." 

"Any time, Eth." Tyler ruffled his hair and Ethan took a long sip of juice, leaning back against him comfortably. He didn't mind if Ethan was a little more dependent sometimes. 


End file.
